Angel 6X07: Mirror, Mirror
by hellsbuttmonkey
Summary: Faith is pulled into the universe created in The Wish, and must not only fight to escape the universe, but to save the people of that world!
1. Chapter 1

**Angel 6X07: Mirror, Mirror**

**Chapter 1: Brave New World**

_The Hyperion Hotel, L.A..._

"We have to complete the spell now." said Wesley Wyndam-Price. "The window of opportunity is closing fast, and we need the Slayer now."

The other members of the group crowded around the summoning circle in the lobby of the rundown hotel.

"Do you really think this will work?" said a timid blonde girl named Tara.

"It has to." said Wesley. "We need to bring the Slayer across, otherwise this world is doomed."

"What if he finds us before we cast the spell?" Tara said.

"Then we're screwed." muttered a young man by the name of Oz.

"You even sure there is this other world man?" said a young black man, with a shaved head.

"Gunn, all I know is that six years ago, just before the Slayer, Buffy, died, a girl in the school called Cordelia started acting funny." said Oz. "She started shouting about the world being different, wrong somehow."

"You ever think the broad may have been loco?" said Gunn.

"From what Oz has said, and my own research, I have discovered that there is an alternate Earth, similar to our own, but different." said Wesley. "I have managed with Tara's help to view this world on a number of occasions, and have discovered they also have Slayers in this world."

"Slayers?" said Oz. "What happened to the 'there can be only one' stuff?"

"I'm not sure." said Wes. "It looks like in this world, all the potential slayers are active. I believe we have one shot at bringing the Slayer I have been observing through to our world. Maybe she can assist us in defeating the Vampire Lord."

Suddenly the door of the Hyperion burst open. In ran a small young man with dark hair.

"They got her!"

"Johnathan, calm down." said Wes. "What happened?"

"He's started moving on L.A. We ran into an advance patrol, I managed to escape... but-"

"They killed Laura?" said Gunn.

"They turned her!" shouted Johnathan.

_The Hyperion Hotel, L.A..._

"You're up late." said Laura looking at Faith as she walked into the kitchen.

"Could say the same thing about you!"

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping so well since the dream thingy a couple of weeks ago. That gave me enough sleep for a lifetime thank you very much."

"As long as you're five by five Lau. Just make sure you get enough rest. We still have to patrol."

"Turning into a bit of a slave driver ain't ya Faith? I'd get you a whip, but I would probably enjoy it..." laughed Laura, giving Faith a cheeky wink.

Faith grinned and opened the fridge. She pulled out some chocolate, and started eating it.

"How long do you think Angel is gonna be away?" said Laura. "Haven't heard a peep from him since he took off after that phone call."

"All I know is an old friend of Angels' found a tablet with an ancient prophecy about a massive battle, and the vampire with a soul. I guess he'll be back when he figures it out!"

Faith moved towards the door.

"Right, I am gonna try and get a few hours more sleep. You should get yourself some rest."

Faith walked up the stairs and into her room. She walked into the bathroom, and washed her face down, before pulling back the covers of the bed. She was about to remove her clothes when she heard a sound.

"Who's there?"

There was no reply. Must have been the wind.

"Damn creaky old hotel." she muttered.

Suddenly there was a massive crackling sound.

"Now I know that wasn't the wind!" she said, spinning around.

As she turned there was a bright flash of light, and she had a lightheaded feeling. Suddenly she was standing in the Hyperion lobby, but it looked different, run down and damaged. Then she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Hello Faith." said Wesley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel 6X07: Mirror, Mirror**

**Chapter 2: Reflections**

"What the hell is going on here?" Faith shouted.

"Faith, please calm down." said Wesley. "This is hard to explain..."

"You're damn right it is!" said Faith. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Wesley Wyndam-Price, formerly of the Watcher's Council in Britain..."

"Stop right there." snarled Faith. "I didn't ask who you were pretending to be, I asked who are you really are. You better have a damn good reason for looking like my old Watcher, demon!"

"This is going to he hard to take in, but I am Wesley, at least, a version of him."

"Say what?"

"Faith, this is a different world to the one you are from." said Wes. "This is what you would call a divergent plane of existence."

"Dude, in English?"

"An alternate reality." Wes said. He started to move towards the door. "Follow me, I have something to show you."

Wesley led Faith into a room where a few familiar, yet different, faces sat.

"Faith, let me introduce you to everyone." said Wes, walking towards the first in line, a bald black man. "This is Charles..."

"Gunn." Faith interrupted. "We've met before. In my world, I mean."

"I believe you know this gentleman as well Faith" said Wes, motioning to Oz.

"Don't look that much different in this world or any other, Wolfy!"

"Wolfy?" Oz said questioningly.

"Wait, don't tell me that you ain't a werewolf in this world?"

"Werewolf? No. I mean, if I don't shave for a few days I get kinda hairy, but thats about it..."

Faith looked over at the last two people, a blonde girl, and a small geeky looking guy.

"You two I have never met before."

"Faith," said Wes, "This is Tara and Johnathan. Tara is a witch, and Johnathan also has magical aptitude."

"Nice to meet you." Faith turned to Wes. "Now for the explanation. Why am I here, wherever here is?"

The group walked into the lobby of the hotel again, and sat down.

"This world, Faith," started Wes, "was apparently created when a girl known as Cordelia Chase made a wish to a vengeance demon known as Anyanka. She wished that Buffy Summers never came to Sunnydale. This meant that as there was no Slayer to protect the Hellmouth, and so the Master rose and left Sunnydale ruined."

"Anyanka? You mean Anya? She lost her demon powers years ago, and was human right up until she died last year, helping seal the Hellmouth."

"Yes, Rupert Giles destroyed her power centre in this reality, leaving her a human." Wes continued. "But, instead of ending this reality and returning to your reality, both realities continued. Buffy eventually came, but was murdered at the hands of The Master. The next Slayer was called, a girl called Kendra, who helped fight back the Master, until he formed an army to attack the rest of the USA. The government attempted to stop this, sending a military force known as The Initiative, lead by Captain Riley Finn into Sunnydale. The army was massacred by the Master's legion, and Finn was captured and killed by the Master himself, who ate his heart."

"So I take it you need my help to put down the Master then?"

"Unfortunately, the situation is not as simple as that Faith." said Wes. "The Master is already dead, killed by his right hand man, who has taken control of the Order of Aurelius. No, we need you to do something much harder."

"What?"

"We need you to kill the Slayer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel 6X07: Mirror, Mirror**

**Chapter 3: Mercy Killer**

"So, in this world the Slayer has, what, been possessed or turned or evil or something?" said Faith.

"No. She is as human as you or I." said Wes. "But there are extenuating circumstances."

"Well that had better mean a damn good reason, because it sounds like you're asking an ex murderer to start killing people again!" shouted Faith.

Jonathan leaned across to Tara. "Did she just say murderer?" he whispered.

"Faith," said Wes calmly, "I know this is difficult to accept, but you have to kill Kendra. If you don't, the Slayer line in this world will end. We don't have thousands of Slayers like in your world. We have only one, and we need her."

"So if Kendra isn't evil, then why does she need to be killed?" Faith said questioningly.

"It's not so much she needs to be killed," said Tara, "more that she needs to be allowed to die."

"Exactly." said Wesley. "Three months ago, Kendra infiltrated the heart of the Vampire Lord's encampment in Sunnydale. She intended to break in, and assassinate him, thereby leaving them disorganized, and easy to defeat. The Lord managed to capture her, and drove a poisoned dagger into her stomach, leaving her slowly dying and in complete agony. Instead of finishing her off though, he cast a spell that effectively trapped her in a moment of time, leaving her unable to do anything at all, including die, but still constantly suffering the agony of death. So if she is unable to die, and also unable to do anything else, then there is effectively no Slayer. That, as they say, is where you come in, Faith."

"So you want me to bust into the joint, break the spell, and let Kendra die the death she should be allowed?"

"In essence, yes. Although we do have an operative that will assist you in gaining access to the base." said Wes. "Are you up for the job?"

"Count me in. Oh and Wes," Faith said. "It's good to see you again."

An hour or so later, Faith had been filled in on all the major players in the area, save one. The Vampire Lord. Everyone had been very guarded when talking about him, taking care never to refer to him by name, as if it were taboo.

They were sitting in the lobby, having a quick break for some dinner, when there was a crash as the doors of the hotel were smashed open violently.

"Everyone arm yourselves!" shouted Wes.

Four vampires silently ran into the hotel and then paused, standing just before the group. Then their leader walked through the door.

"Knock, knock." said Spike. "Thought I would pay my old pals a visit…"

Gunn leaned near to Faith. "You wanna watch this one. Name's Spike. He's pretty much the Lord's right hand man."

"Yeah, he hangs around my world as well." said Faith. "Only there he has a soul, and the only good guy he has issues with is Angel, but that's just because they hate each other..."

"Will you shut the bloody hell up back there?!" yelled Spike. "I thought I'd come and introduce my new girlfriend…" He turned back to the door. "You can come in now!"

Another figure stepped through the shattered door frame. The team thought they had prepared themselves for this moment, but they were wrong. The demon who stepped through the door was clad head to toe in a black leather cat suit, complete with long black gloves and knee high boots. She had shoulder length red hair framing her once pretty face. Her eyes shone yellow, and her fangs glinted in moonlight coming through the doorway. She slipped in through the door silently, her body moving like a cat as she made her way to Spike's side. When she got there she turned and kissed him. Her face then changed back into its' human mask, and she turned to the assembled heroes.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" hissed Laura as she blew them a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel 6X07: Mirror, Mirror**

**Chapter 4: Twisted Visions**

"Oh god, no…" Faith whispered, as she stared at the monster that her friend, at least, a version of her friend, had become.

"Oh looky here." said Spike, staring at Faith. "You got us a new friend watcher-boy! Gonna enjoy watching her bleed…"

"I'll have ripped out your fangs and be wearing them as earrings before you twitch, you limey piece of crap." Faith growled.

"She's got pretty eyes." whispered Laura. "I'd like to eat them…"

Spike turned to Laura. "Then what Red wants, Red gets, pet." He turned back to the assembled vampires. "Kill 'em all, except for the new girl. Bring her here."

As one, the vampires dived on the group. Gunn charged into one, slamming the handle of an axe into the demon's face, the impact sending the beast reeling.

"Tara, Jonathan, Oz!" Wes shouted. "Get out, we'll hold them off!"

"What's the rush?" snarled Spike as more vampires flooded in from the rear of the building. "We got ourselves a bloody good party here!"

"We're surrounded!" yelled Wes.

"No shit!" Gunn snapped back. "No wonder you're in charge, English!"

"_Incendre!_"

A blot of flame ripped from Tara's hand, burning the nearest vampire to ash as two more dragged Jonathan to the ground. The boy managed to drive a stake into the chest of one as they both sunk their brutal fangs into his throat, tearing it to shreds and claiming his life.

"_Jonathan!_" screamed Tara as a blast of dark energy ripped from her palm into the remaining vampire that had killed the boy. Tara's eyes grew dark as the power flowed from her hands destroying the vampire's body. Out of the corner of her eye, Faith noticed Tara shaking off the effects of the dark power, fighting to not let it consume her.

_Like it took Willow in my world, _thought Faith.

Gunn and Wes were doing a good job holding back the tide of vampires. Wes stayed back, throwing wooden death at the demons with his crossbow, while Gunn used his axe to thin out the front line of vampires.

Faith waded through the sea of lesser vampires, making a bee line for Spike.

"Come on Blondie Bear!" she yelled. "You want me, then bring it baby!"

"Now she's got pep.." muttered Spike, turning to Laura. "You stay here pet. I'll get you those eyes..."

Slayer and vampire headed straight for each other, ignoring all in their paths, pushing vampires and humans away from themselves. Eventually they faced each other, eyes locked.

"Come on then baby," Spike said with a cocky air in his voice, "Lets dance.."

Faith lunged at Spike with a high kick, narrowly missing his face, following up with a punch to the chest that sent him reeling, unprepared for her strength.

"What the bloody hell..?" he growled. "Its gotta be magic.."

"Hey Spike, nice to meet you." said Faith. "I'm Faith. The Vampire Slayer."

Faith lashed out with a kick to his midsection, knocking him back but leaving herself off guard.

"Nice try love," Spike snarled as he drove his foot into her stomach. "There ain't no slayers any more."

He dropped and took Faith's legs out from under her.

"The boss saw to that. Last ones dangling from his wall. As long as she's hangin' there, there will never be another called in this world."

Faith rose to her feet like a phoenix from the flames, and slammed Spike into a wall. Grabbing a sword she rammed it through his stomach and drew out her stake, plunging it into the injured vampire's heart. Spike crumbled to dust before her eyes.

"Well what can I say?" mutter Faith. "I'm just outta this world..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel 6X07: Mirror Mirror**

**Chapter 5: How The Mighty Have Fallen..**

As soon as Spike crumbled to dust, the remaining vampires became disheartened, and started to back away. Faith looked over in the direction of the door, but realised Laura had already slipped out in the confusion. That fight would have to wait for another time. Wes and Gunn defeated the few vampires who were either too bold or too stupid to run, managing to destroy one or two before they too decided to cut their losses.

"That's it you undead bastards!" shouted Gunn, "You go tell your boss we ain't takin' no more of his crap!"

He turned to see Tara over the shattered body of what was once Jonathan, his throat ripped to tatters, his youthful face hidden under a crimson mask of blood.

"Is he…?" he whispered, even though he knew the answer.

Tara stared at Gunn, her eyes pits of dark rage. "_Yes._"

Gunn's skin became covered in goosebumps at her voice; it was filled with such hate and despair. Jonathan was the only person to ever get close to Tara, the only person she let past the walls she had put up after what had happened to her. She fled her home and enrolled in UC Sunnydale to escape her family, Wes had told him. They came after her just before the Master attempted to expand on his territory. They had dragged her back home, but she fought back, her Wiccan abilities erupted, killing her father. After that she became a recluse, hiding from her abilities for fear of what she could do. Jonathan was the first person to really reach her, and now he was gone. She had only ever told Jonathan what was so terrible about her family, and he swore never to tell another. Tara had a lot of untapped power, and seeing her so full of rage scared Gunn.

"Tara," said Wes, "I'm s-.."

"Sorry won't bring him back." Tara said. "Nothing will."

Faith walked over to the blond witch, and knelt down beside her.

"I know I can't bring him back, and I know nothing I will say will take away the pain." she said. "But I promise you one thing. I will make them pay. I'll bring back the slayer line, and ram a stake in the heart of the vampire lord."

Faith stood up and walked over to Wes.

"I need to know everything. Everything about the vampire lord you have."

"Very well Faith. It is time you learned the magnitude of the threat you face."

Wesley walked out of the room and into what in Faith's world was Angel's office. She followed him into the room.

"Wes, spill. What is so wicked bad about this vamp?"

"The lord is first and foremost, a genius. One of the most intelligent men I had ever met, and also a well trained fighter. Combining that with the evil and cunning of a vampire was bad enough, but…"

"But _what_, Wes?" Faith said impatiently.

"He has the most detailed knowledge of the slayer and the slayer line of any man alive. It was he who formulated the scheme to permanently destroy the slayer line with the spell cast on Kendra." Wes sat down at the desk. "He is also a man with an intimate knowledge of our resistance group, and as such has been easily countering out plans at every turn."

"Wes, you're kinda freaking me out now. Who is this guy?" said Faith, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

Wes looked at Faith, a grim seriousness in his eyes.

"Rupert Giles." said Wes. "The Vampire Lord is Giles.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel 6X07: Mirror Mirror**

**Chapter 6: The Other Side**

Faith stared on Wesley in disbelief.

"You wanna run that by me one more time? I think I was listening through my crazy ear that time…"

"Rupert Giles, librarian and member of the Watcher's Council of England."

"Yeah, I thought that's what you said." Faith muttered. "What…I mean, how was he turned?"

"One night he and Kendra tried to break into the Master's lair. They took him captive but Kendra escaped. She returned with back up the following night to rescue him, but it was too late. Giles slaughtered her team, and Kendra barely escaped alive. She became obsessed with freeing him from his suffering, and became more and more reckless. One night she attacked the base, and Giles was waiting for her. He left her in the state she is now. Eventually he killed The Master himself, and took over as head of the Order of Aurelius."

"Get hold of your man on the inside Wes." said Faith. "I'm going in. Giles falls, tonight."

"Faith, we can't just rush in." said Wes. "Giles is dangerous, more dangerous than any vampire I have ever heard of, possibly even more deadly than Angelus.."

"Wes, talking time is over. I am going in tonight. I know Giles, he wouldn't be able to stomach the thought of himself trapped like that, forced to kill his friends."

Faith walked over to the weapons cabinet and took out a sword. She ran her finger across the blade and turned back to Wes.

"Make the call."

A few hours later Wes and Faith arrived at a bar on the outskirts of L.A, where they were due to meet Wes' contact.

"What's this guys story then Wes?" said Faith. "How come he works in the vampire lair?"

"Well, he's not quite human. He's half Brachen demon, and so uses that to get in with the vampires."

"Can we trust him? I mean, I know a couple of good demons, but to be fair, they are few and far between.."

"He has proven himself on plenty of occasions, Faith." said Wesley. "He managed to get us this for one thing."

Wes handed Faith a small green six sided crystal, faintly glowing from inside. On each side was carved a mystical rune.

"Nice, a Christmas decoration.."

"It is a disruption crystal. Throwing it into the area affected by a spell will instantly break the spell. This is what you have to use to free Kendra."

"That's the easy part then. Taking down Giles might be a little harder.."

"Got that right sweety. Rupert Giles ain't one to be taken lightly." said a man with a thick Irish accent.

"The name's Doyle by the way."

"So you're the guy who's gonna get me into the belly of the beast huh?" said Faith.

"Well, uh, sort of." said Doyle downing a shot of scotch. "I'm the guy who's going to give you a key and a map to get into the belly of the beast."

"Not coming with?"

"Oh no, not me. I'm a lover, not a fighter. Well, more of a drinker than a lover, but who cares..."

Doyle handed over the key and map. Just as he let go he screamed in pain.

"Oh god... Damn visions.."

"Visions?" said Faith.

"Yeah, the Powers That Be have, in their infinite wisdom, seen fit to make me their bitch, and fire brain bursting visions into my skull from time to time."

"What does this one show?" said Wes.

"You," he said, pointing at Faith, "Fighting a red head vamp, and Giles. It didn't look so good from where I was standing."

Faith looked out of the window.

"I once had a vision I was making a bed with Buffy.." she said. "But then again I was in a coma at the time. But dreams rarely seem to come out how you want..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel 6X07: Mirror Mirror**

**Chapter 7: Down The Rabbit Hole**

Faith had slowly made her way into Giles' lair. There wasn't a lot of defense near the entrances, Giles was probably getting complacent now he thought he had ended the line of the Slayer. She had quickly and quietly staked the couple of vamps near the main door, and slipped straight in. The inside of the building was like a palace, decked out to look like it was fit for a king, not a blood sucking parasite. Faith was so caught up in looking at the decor, she nearly bumped into two vamps that were moving down the corridor that intersected the one she was in. Drawing a stake, she stepped out behind the two bloodsuckers.

"Hey guys," she said giving them a wink, "Can either of you show me where the tour group went? I think I'm kinda lost..."

The vampires snarled and rushed towards Faith. One swung a powerful punch at her head, which she ducked under and drove her knee into it's stomach, before pushing it back into the second vamp. Before the either had time to recover, she had driven a stake into the heart of the first vampire. Using her momentum, she forced the second vampire against the wall, with the stake tip pressed against his chest.

"Where is Giles?" she growled.

"Wh.. who?"

"Thats it, play dumb." She pressed the tip of the stake slightly harder just breaking the vampire's skin. "Where. Is. Giles?"

"He'll kill me if I talk..."

"I'll kill you if you don't. At least my way gives you some time to run."

"Uh.. yeah.. okay. Keep following this corridor to the left. Go through the big hall, through the back door. Keep following that straight, and eventually you will reach the throne room."

"Thanks. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

The vampire turned and began to run towards the exit. Faith turned to walk away, but at the last second span on the spot, and hurled the stake into the vampire's back, piercing it's heart.

"Too late.."

Faith made her way to the hall without incident. Opening the heavy double doors, she looked into the room. It was huge, seemingly stretching for miles out in front of her. The walls were covered in shelves containing ancient tomes, mysterious artefacts, and other arcane objects. In the centre of the room was a long wooden table, surrounded by ornate seats. In the centre of the table was what looked like the remains of dinner. A battered corpse of a young girl, drained of her blood was tied to the table. Faith began to walk across the hall to the exit.

"What's the rush?"

Faith turned to see Laura standing in the doorway to her left. The vampire silently drifted across the hallway until she was face to face with the Slayer.

"Laura. Wait." Faith said quietly.

"Yeah?" said the vampire. "Is this where you tell me I don't have to be this way? Maybe get a soul like that pile of dust, Angelus?"

"No," said Faith, "Just a warning. Duck."

"Huh?"

Faith span around, grabbed a silver tray from the table and hurled it at Laura's throat. Laura rolled to one side, narrowly avoiding the tray. She stood up and pulled a sword down from the wall near her. Faith did the same, and pointed the tip of the blade at Laura's face.

"I don't know how you got here Slayer, but I know how you're leaving.."

The swords of the Slayer and the vampire slammed together, sparks spraying from the impact. Faith followed through with the blow, knocking Laura off balance and leaving an opening for Faith to deliver a roundhouse kick to the vampire's face. Laura reeled from the blow, but managed to regain balance quick enough to dodge a vicious swipe from Faith's sword. Dropping to the ground, Laura kicked up into Faith's stomach, knocking her back. Laura pounced and drove Faith into the wall, holding her by the throat.

"I never thought I would get a chance to taste Slayer.." she purred as she leaned to sink her teeth into Faith's neck.

Using all her strength, Faith knocked Laura's hand from her throat, and slammed her knee into the vampire's stomach. As Laura recoiled, Faith drover her sword into her stomach.

"I came here to free Kendra, and no one, not even you is going to stop me!" Faith lifted her sword above her head, ready to deliver the killing blow.

A blast of dark magic slammed into her back, sending her into a wall, almost knocking her out.

"I'd like to test that theory.." said Giles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel 6X07: Mirror, Mirror**

**Chapter 8: The Devil You Know**

"Giles." Faith said slowly, recovering from the blast.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage young lady." said the former Watcher. "You seem to be familiar with me, and yet I know nothing about you."

"She claims she is a Slayer, fights like one too..." said Laura, climbing to her feet and clutching the wound in her gut.

"Well, we all know that is impossible, what with young Kendra hanging around here so long..."

"You'd be surprised what's possible you bloodsucking bastard." Faith said, rising to her feet holding her sword. "The Giles I know would rather die than live as one of you blood rats. I'm pretty sure this world's the same..."

"You have got some spunk haven't you little girl?" Giles said arrogantly. "No matter. Laura, finish her off. Make her one of your toys if you wish."

"With pleasure..." Laura hissed.

Laura lunged at Faith, fangs bared. The vampire was eager to get her revenge for the injury Faith had dealt her a few minutes ago. Laura unleashed a flurry of rage fuelled blows that Faith dodged. Countering the attack, Faith drove her foot into the knee of the vampire, driving her to the floor. With one mighty sword stroke, Faith's blade slammed into the vampire's neck. Laura's head fell to the floor and exploded in a burst of dust.

Faith looked up to see Giles clapping slowly and smiling.

"Very well done my girl." he said. "You will make a fine replacement for her when the time comes."

"I'll die first."

"Well yes, as you are fully aware, that is one of the steps."

Faith stared at the parasite that had infected someone that she held so much respect for. This wasn't Giles. Hell, it wasn't even _her _Giles. It was some other guy who happened to look like him, fallen prey to the vamps. She rose to her feet.

"Let's end this."

Giles stood in front of her, not even looking at her, but staring down at his glasses as he cleaned them. His face twisted into the sneer of the demon inside him as he looked up.

"Very well, _child_…"

Time slowed around Faith as Giles pounced. He had suddenly changed from a former librarian into a vicious animal in the blink of an eye. The Slayer sidestepped the vampire's first blow, and followed up with a kick of her own, slamming into his chest. The former watcher reeled from the blow, but regained his balance quickly, lashing out with a backhanded strike to Faith's face. The Slayer slammed into a wall, and crumpled into a heap on the floor. He walked over to her slowly, his face splitting into a fang filled smile. He reached down and grabbed her throat, dragging her up the wall and holding her there.

"You are a pretty little thing aren't you…." He hissed. "You will make a fantastic new addition to my girls..."

Faith's eyes flicked open, burning with intensity.

"I'm not just a pretty face…" she said, and slammed her forehead into the monster's skull.

The Slayer dropped to the floor, and rolled across the floor, grabbing the sword she had lost.

"Do you really think your sword can save you from me, girl?" Giles snarled. "I am not only a master of martial arts, but the black arts too…"

He waved his hand and a blast of energy slammed into Faith. She managed to jump to avoid the brunt of the shot, but it still stung like hell.

"That all you got, _Jeeves_?"

She rushed the vampire, jumping at the last second to deliver a brutal flying kick to his face. Giles was knocked back into a wall, and turned to pull a sword from the wall, the blade just deflecting an overhead slice from Faith's own sword.

Sparks flew as their swords clashed. Faith unleashed a flurry of quick sword strokes intended to unbalance the vampire king. With one fluid motion, she lashed out with a brutal swipe of the sword, and then brought the hilt of the sword back up and slammed it into Giles' face. As he recovered, Giles dashed quickly towards Faith to close the gap between them. His sword flashed out in an overhead strike, which Faith had to use all of her strength to block. With everything committed to defending herself, Giles suddenly dropped his sword, throwing Faith off balance and thrusting his hand out straight for her throat. Her sword flew from her hand as he once again drove her into a wall.

"So, little girl. Here we are again. I'd like to know your name before I eat your heart, if you don't mind."

Faith stared into the monster's blood red eyes.

"I'm Faith, the Vampire Slayer."

Quick as a flash she reached behind her, grabbing a stake from her belt and slamming it into Giles' chest. The vampire stumbled backwards, looking at the stake jutting from his heart.

"Well this won't do at all…"

Then he was dust.


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel 6X07: Mirror, Mirror**

**Chapter Nine: Mercy**

As Giles crumbled to dust in front of her, Faith wasted no time in continuing her mission. Running into the room Giles had come from, she stopped dead in her tracks as she took in her surroundings. The room was dimly lit with flickering candles and the walls were covered in masses of ancient tomes and artefacts. The floor was marble, and a narrow carpet led up to a large throne in the centre of the room. With a wave of disgust rushing over her, Faith realised that the carpet was made from human skin.

Tearing her eyes from the macabre décor, Faith looked to the rear of the room. There was Kendra, hanging in the air, motionless, a dagger jutting from her stomach. Mystical energy crackled across her body in bright arcs. As Faith moved closer, she could see the agony in her eyes, her face trapped in a mask of pain. Drops of blood hung in the air around her, frozen in time like glistening rubies.

"My god." Faith muttered. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her jeans and wrapped her fingers around the crystal, and pulled it out. The crystal started to glow faintly, as if picking up on the energy from the spell nearby. She looked up into Kendra's eyes, screaming in silent pain.

"Let's get you out of that then shall we?" Faith whispered, throwing the crystal up at Kendra. As the crystal made contact with the Slayer, there was a loud pop, and a flash of intense white light, and Kendra fell to the ground, gasping. The injured Slayer pulled the dagger from her stomach with a strained gasp.

"Tha… thank you." Kendra said with her dying breath.

Back at the Hyperion, the team had buried Kendra's body and Wesley had finished preparing the spell to return Faith to her own dimension. Faith stepped into the circle for the spell to begin.

"Thank you Faith," Wes said, "Without you the Slayer line could have never continued. Now we must continue our work to rid this region of demons, and find the next Slayer that has been called."

"I can give you a little clue on who that might be…" said Faith, grinning.

_Hyperion Hotel, L.A…_

"So no one's heard from her since Laura bumped into her in the kitchen?" said Angel, looking at the assembled team.

"Nope," said Laura. "Her bed wasn't slept in either, and her cell phone is still here."

"Right." said Angel. "We start a search. Oz and Laura, you start asking round local bars, Spike and I will..."

Angel was interrupted by a burst of white light in the middle of the lobby. Suddenly Faith was standing in front of them.

"Ok… never mind..." said Angel. "Faith, where have you been?"

"It's a long story…" Faith started.

Ten minutes later Faith had finished explaining the whole adventure to the gathered group.

"So let me get this straight," Laura said, "You got sucked into an alternate universe where Angel and Buffy were both dead, Spike was still evil and Giles was a Vampire King and had to kill a Slayer so that the Slayer line would continue..."

"Yeah, that about…" Faith started.

"AND you killed me?!" Laura exclaimed.


End file.
